


How To Cure Wynonna Interruptus

by Figment81



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 22:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15805596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Figment81/pseuds/Figment81
Summary: My take on how Nicole and Waverly tried to stop Wynonna interrupting them.





	How To Cure Wynonna Interruptus

Nicole was starting to get frustrated, well irritated and sometimes sexually frustrated. Every time her and Waverly tried to have some personal time, Wynonna seemed to interrupt. She had become very attuned to every sound in the place so she could ensure that Wynonna didn’t end up seeing more of her sister (or her girlfriend) than any of them needed. At least some of the time there was a reason for the disruption but really it needed to stop. 

Waverly had tried to have a gentle conversation with her sister but it hadn’t sunk in. Nicole’s own attempt was even worse and ended with various crude and suggestive gestures from the heir. 

The next time they were together at Nicole’s own place just chatting. She brought up the plan she had been considering for a while. 

“Baby I know the walls are thin in the homestead and we always try to be respectful when your sister is here but really her interrupting us all the time is getting on my nerves.”  
“I know Nic but what can we do?”  
“We could stop restraining ourselves and make it a bit more obvious when we don’t want to be disturbed.”  
“Nicole! I don’t want Wynonna to hear us!”  
“Waves I’m not saying we put on a show but even Wynonna should hesitate to walk into a room if she can here we are “busy”.”  
“You know she’ll tease us mercilessly. It was bad enough after the cheerleading incident.”  
“I can take it if you can and think of it this way, if it makes her think twice before walking in on us, it’ll be worth it.”  
“Alright we can try to be a bit more expressive but only when we are making out, not when we’re…”  
“Baby if you’re not comfortable with this we don’t have to do anything you don’t want.”  
“ I know honey but you’re right we need to try something. I want to be able to stay at the homestead to support Wynonna without feeling like we have to sneak off to have some alone time.”  
“Let’s just try and be a bit more obvious and see how she reacts.”  
“Okay Nic but we’re alone right now so how about we stop talking about my sister and take advantage of the privacy.”  
“Lead the way baby, lead the way.”

After spending an enjoyable evening at Nicole’s, the pair returned to the homestead. Wynonna was passed out on the couch an empty bottle of whiskey laying by her side. They decided to leave her to it and went up to Waverly’s room. Given the limited opportunities available and options for entertainment it didn’t take long for sparks to fly. What had started as a bit of gentle snuggling on the bed switched up a gear as Waverly moved to straddle her girlfriend and focused her attention on Nicole’s “Haught spots”. At first the deputy tried to be quiet as usual then she remembered that the heir was asleep and what they’d discussed so she decided to make it clear to her girlfriend how much she was enjoying the attention. A short while later the front door slammed. Waverly looked up shocked for a moment then got back down to business. 

Nicole and Waverly were having a light lunch in the kitchen when Wynonna returned from the barn clutching a new bottle of whiskey.  
“Hey Haught stuff, have a problem with the volume control earlier?”  
“If you continue to ask, I’ll explain in excruciating detail exactly what your baby sister was doing to me at the time.”  
“Touché Haught touché. Excuse me while I find where I’ve put my headphones. I’ve a feeling I’m going to need them.”  
“Keep them handy, Wyn it’s her turn to return the favour later.”  
“Eugh babygirl I’m going to need more whiskey and some brain bleach. I’ll see you later I’m going to Shorty’s.”

The Earp heir made a swift exit, leaving behind two giggling girlfriends.  
“Guess we managed to freak out my sister.”  
“Who knew we just had to sink to her level to be left in peace.”  
“Speaking of peace. I believe I explained you still had work to do!”  
“Yes ma’am. Deputy Haught ready and willing to serve as always!”

**Author's Note:**

> Once you get used to not being quiet it’s hard to go back even when your estranged mother is in the house. 
> 
> Constructive criticism is welcome.


End file.
